Rapid advances in communications and storage technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in widespread adoption of cloud systems for managing large data payloads, distributed computing, and record systems. As one example, modern enterprise systems maintain data records many terabytes in size. Improvements in tools for cloud resource allocation and consumption prediction will further enhance the capabilities of cloud computing systems.